


The Christmas Shoes

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #SongFic #Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: A song fic based on the song, The Christmas Shoes. I wrote this due to a challenge from Hedwig's Nook.
Kudos: 3





	The Christmas Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hedwig's Nook Challenge in a Harry Potter group I'm in. The challenge was to take a Christmas song that we love and turn it into a Harry Potter fic. This is my first Song Fic so I hope you enjoy it!

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line_  
_Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood_  
_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_  
_Pacing 'round like little boys do_  
_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_  
_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_

  
It was cold, wet and christmas was vastly approaching. Christmas marked a rather difficult year for Harry Potter. For he felt to be a Scrooge this year, seeing as his own wife had passed away from Dragon Pox unexpectedly. He would have rather been anywhere else but he needed a new pair of shoes since his current pair was worn out. Everyone in this line looked cheery and joyous for the holiday, well all except one. His emerald eyes watched as a young, blonde boy about the age of ten paced anxiously in front of him as he held a pair of red, sparkly shoes in his hands. Harry couldn't help but notice his clothes looked worn, the once green shirt now faded away. A bit of soot rested on the boy's face and hair.

  
_And when it came his time to pay_  
_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_  
_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please_  
_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_  
_Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time_  
_You see she's been sick for quite a while_  
_And I know these shoes would make her smile_  
_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_

  
Once the father and his two young sons left the shop, the young boy placed the shoes on the counter. "Excuse me Sir, Please I need to buy these shoes for my mum. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are the last ones in her size. I need to hurry home. You see my father, Draco Malfoy, he says there's not much time.. Mum's been sick for sometime now but I know she would really love these shoes.. She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my short life and I want her to continue being beautiful when she meets Jesus tonight." Scorpius told the cashier, his lip quivering and his voice full of sorrow and tears in his eyes. Harry stood in disbelief, his heart aching for the young lad in front of him. For he too lost his mother at a very young age, much younger than Scorpius and to him, no one should ever endure such heartache.

  
_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_  
_Then the cashier said, "son, there's not enough here"_  
_He searched his pockets frantically_  
_Then he turned and he looked at me_  
_He said mama made Christmas good at our house_  
_Though most years she just did without_  
_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_  
_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

  
Harry stood behind Scorpius and watched as he counted small, bronze knuts for what felt like a decade. As Scorpius finished counting the last of his money the bald, elderly wizard looked at him with pity in his eyes and spoke, " Lad, I'm afraid you don't have enough."  
Scorpius eyes filled with worry and frantically searched his pockets for anything he could gather up. He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he shut his eyes, wishing for a miracle. So he took a deep breath and gathered up courage before turning around and looking at Harry and said, " Mum made each Christmas better than the last for as long as I could remember, even if it meant she went without. Please, tell me what I can do. Somehow, some way I've got to buy her these shoes."

  
_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_  
_And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_  
_Mama's gonna look so great_  
_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please_  
_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_  
_Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time_  
_You see she's been sick for quite a while_  
_And I know these shoes would make her smile_  
_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_

  
Harry walked passed the boy, feeling as though his wife was speaking to him as he walked up to the counter. 'You know you can't let that young boy leave without those shoes. You couldn't live with yourself for not helping him.' Her soft voice filling his heart, knowing she'd be right. She always was. Harry placed the galleons and sickles on the counter and felt the little boy grab ahold of his robes. He would never forget the look of happiness on Scorpius' face.

  
"Mummy's gonna look so great! These shoes are just her size and she will smile brightly once I bring them home and show her. She's been sick for quite some time you see.. A bad blood curse passed down in our family runs its course in her veins. She gave me life even knowing that her own would be taken. This is the least I could do for her before she meets Jesus tonight."

  
_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love_  
_As he thanked me and ran out_  
_I knew that God had sent that little boy_  
_To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

  
Harry felt his cold heart melting away, love filling the void instead as he listened to the boy thank him before dashing out the door, a bright smile on his face as he hurried to his mother. As Harry walked outside with his own purchase in hand, he looked upon the twinkling stars in the clear, black sky.  
"Thank you Hermione, for showing me what this holiday is about once more. . I miss you so much and I promise to do better. I must for Lily's sake." Harry walked in the direction of the toy shop in search for an extra special gift for his three-year-old child.

  
_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please_  
_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_  
_Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time_  
_You see she's been sick for quite a while_  
_And I know these shoes would make her smile_  
_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_  
_I want 'er to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_


End file.
